


The 43rd Clone

by aucencia, Roller



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aucencia/pseuds/aucencia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roller/pseuds/Roller
Summary: I'll find you, even if death do us part.





	The 43rd Clone

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [第四十三号复制人](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/505696) by Fox^ ^/expertff. 
  * A translation of [第四十三号复制人](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/505699) by Fox^ ^. 

The first Braille cloned by Giant was a silm and delicate boy. Giant entered no more than basic survival information for him, therefore the cloned boy wanted food, clothes and sleep by instinct, but he had no memory belonging to Braille.  
The boy was wearing a disposable white gown, lying on the table, looking at him with horror. He didn't know what himself was, or why he woke up here.  
He could neither speak nor systematically think. Giant suddenly became disgusted with what he had done. He rushed up and squeezed the boy's neck, choking him to death right on the table. This defect was removed within half an hour after his birth.  
However, on the fifth day after his death, Giant cloned the second one. He couldn't help himself.  
The second clone was also a boy, slender and frail. He was endowed with more human attributes, but when he opened his eyes on the table, he didn't look much better than the first one.  
Giant stood there expressionless, reaching out to feel his hair. It seemed that he was trying to touch something disgusting. Soft hair, just like Braille's.  
The second clone stared at him with glassy-eyes. Inspected closely, his facial features were indeed the very precision of Braille's. In Braille's childhood, he wore this face more likely than not, Giant guessed. But Braille would have never revealed such an expression. He was not Braille. Only this unnaure clone would be like this; Giant was the man who forced him to enter into a world offering no place for him.  
Giant was suddenly haunted by fear and unbearable sense of guilt, as if Braille would see through this pair of eyes, then captured his humbleness and stupidity in a glance. He rushed out of the lab, retching and thinking what a wretch he was.  
Then he left the lab and returned with a syringe. He injected the second one through the carotid artery, and killed him.  
He didn't turn his eyes. He hurried off and left the remains to Cyborgs.Those things were mainly made of machinery, supplemented by some biochemical parts. They were his only companionship on this huge planet.  
He returned to his accommodation, striding back and forth in the room. He cried out for several times. Although he was certain that no one would catch sight of him but he still felt ashamed.  
He get himself dead-drunk at night, lying under the sunset of the Arcbow Ⅲ. Splitting headache, dizziness and nausea attacked him.Outside, the sky was burning. He had entertained Braille under the same burning sky. The sky-louonge floated on the top of the world, and the twilight burnt silently at Braille's fringe.  
At that time, he thought there would be no place in the universe more beautiful than where they shared, and there would be no one match him better than the man at his side.  
He curled up and sobbed. He failed to call that name, even a single syllable made him tremble.

He didn't get a more precise imitation of Braille till the third attempt.  
This one, of course, was too silm and delicate as before. It's too dangerous to endow the clone with Braille's physique, strength and intelligence.Giant made necessary regulation meticulously.  
The third clone laid on his table in the control room, staring at Giant silently. He was alarmed. His genes, and the part of brain bearing Braille's behavioral patterns, motivated him to observe the environment, trying to figure out where he was, who he was, or what kind of being was Giant, the man standing in front of him.  
Giant was so familiar with this expression. He felt extremely painful as if his heart was clenched. And the flames of fury, which had been smouldering all along but never got off his chest, bursted out.  
He went over and seized the clone by his hair.  
The third one tried to struggle, but he was merely a weak clone who woke up half an hour earlier in a tank full of nutrient solution. There stood no chance for him to beat Giant, a genetically enhanced human.  
Giant forced apart his legs. The third clone wore nothing under his white robe. His expression bore a resemblance to Braille, which turned Giant on. Giant's cock felt as hard as iron. He unzipped his trousers and raped the clone on the bench.  
He did not know how long it took. He poured out his anger in spite of himself.When he cooled down, the clone had gone away.Maybe when he flipped out,he broke his neck.  
Giant loose his grip, putting on his trousers, slowly fumbling to rest himself on the floor. Clone's White ankles fell.Blood dripped down, pooling on the floor.  
Giant pulled the stainless steel bottle out of his pocket and took a couple of swallows.If his doctor was on the spot, he would have been preached that guys who drunk like this would have to number their days. Nevertheless, it had been long since his doctor gone.Now, nothing could make any difference.  
Two cybrogs designed for lab came in silently, picking up the body, sliping it into a body bag, and dragging it away.The third clone was born and murdered in less than two hours.Now, it vanished. Not a grain of dust remained.  
Giant didn't look up during the whole course. He immersed himself in drinking.  
He drank the whole bottle to the bottom, thinking he would be here rotten. Those musty and vicious desire had aready saturated him, and would never be extracted.

In the beginning, he did not talk to them. What to say, even?  
He was merely looking for a shadow of Braille's. What he wanted was an object to vent unreasonable madness after Braille's death.He was torn apart by the emotion and he didn't care of the residuum. At this moment, it counted for nothing.  
One after another, every clone bore a stronger resemblance to Braille than his predecessor. Every time, Giant endowed the clone with more characters in Braille. But, he created them only to slaughter . He had found an outlet to vent his brooding anger.  
The 7th clone was the first one who ever spoke to him.They were in Giant's bedroom. Giant tied him up sprawlling out in the bed.Maybe carried away by the lust. Giant asked him, "Does it hurt, Braille?"  
"It hurts..." said the man. "Why..."  
Giant startled for a second, then propped himself up. Pleading eyes of the 7th glistened with tears. This was an expression Braille would never wear. That was the word Braille would never speak. Giant had to admit when Braille decided to plead for something, he was such a sweetie.  
Of course his opinion was not necessarily true because he don't know anything about Braille. Perhaps when needed, Braille would do all kinds of begging; he was the agent of Foranx Security Bureau.He could do anything for everything. He was capable of all kinds of stuff. The meaning of "utmost", for a special agent from Fornax Security Division, was beyond the wildest imagination of civilized residents in the Star Field of Swan,the PivotIII and the Arcbow Sector.Even a person like Giant, a defence weapon contractor of the capital planet of the Arcbow Sector. He was accustomed to murder or conspiracy, yet, he failed to explore the scale of "utmost" in Braille's dictionary.  
Braille always kept everything in the dark. A top tier special agent couldn't avoid to be like this. Giant had expected that he would know Braille thoroughly sooner or later. At the end of the day, he would learn Braille's life hidden behind the dark curtain, and then, he could understand what kind of person real Braille was. But, all his expectation had gone out of possibility.  
Braille died, everything about him was buried with him forever. Yet, Gaint managed to download all his memories and store them on the chip.  
Over such a long time, he sat at the computer terminal, replaying the man's memories over and over again, trying to analyse and compare.  
His research result was that he didn't know Braille any better than before.  
Memories were neither big screen movies nor books which can be flipped through. One could not index them or making them accessible to researchers for their paper. Memories were the ocean of chaos. Memories were the gathering of innumerable fuzzy fragments. If one wanted to interpret the true meaning of them, the only tool he needed was a living brain.  
However, he did know more about Braille than before.  
He learned, for instance, the life of a child who lived behind the protective shield over the vast radiation zone on the capital planet of the Fornax.  
This child didn't know who his parents were. It didn't matter. Instead, he knew how they died. They all died in vain. On that planet, death was as invalued as trash. Corpses came to their ends in bellies of any living creature, or else, they would be recycled as bloody ornaments. It's such a place where life and ethics were contemptible to the range beyond belief.  
He learnt the whole story about how Braille was recruited by the security division. It's a cruel place in where a young man was brainwashed by a set of perverted courses in an efficient way. When the inherent innocence of a human being was wiped out, he learned how to regard betrayal as the common practice.  
Out there, people spread stories about how the United Star Fields turned against the Star Field of Fornax, turnning this field into the land of nightmares. He guessed that maybe Braille hated USF for the doom of his motherland. Or he didn't give a shit becase he had lost the ability to care about anything, he just wanted to get through his work.  
But, those were all his guesses. No one would never answer the most important questions for him: When Braille saw what he had seen, do what he had done, what's in his mind? What kind of feeling did he have? Could he feel anything at all?  
Had Braille ever loved him for a second?

**Author's Note:**

> I love this story so much. I want to share it with you, so I try to translate it into English. But, I'm not a native English speaker. It will be very grateful if you want to debug or give me some advice ^_^;


End file.
